The Christmas Tree Thief
by EddieWarbler
Summary: Un viejo enemigo amenaza con destruir la Navidad tanto en el campamento Media Sangre como en el mundo entero. Mientras Percy y Annabeth hacen los posible por evitarlo, y el Héroe de la Profecía regresa del Inframundo.


**PERCY JACKSON AND THE CHRISTMAS TREE THIEF**

Faltaban pocos días para que llegara la Navidad en el campamento Half-Blood, un lugar en el que los semidioses se entrenan constantemente para luchar contra temibles criaturas mitológicas cuando éstas se atreven a amenazar el mundo. Aunque no era verano, la mayoría de mestizos se encontraban reunidos para celebrar las fiestas. Después del Solsticio de Invierno hay un evento donde se congregan los 12 dioses y algunos campistas tienen la oportunidad de ir al Olimpo. Había pasado seis meses desde que el Titán Cronos allanó el panteón y estuvo a punto de destruirlo, y ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Fue una velada excepcional, comida, bebida y se respiraba un ambiente festivo por doquier.

Esa noche, entre los campistas invitados estaban Percy, hijo de Poseidón y Annabeth, hija de Atenea. Nuestros héroes regresaban temprano en la mañana al valle que ha sido su hogar por muchos años, hablaban de lo divertido que estuvo la fiesta con los Olímpicos, pero cuando cruzaron el umbral del campamento descubrieron que algo sucedía.

-¡Percy!- Exclamó Grover, el sátiro, en cuanto vio llegar a su amigo y corría a su encuentro.

-Grover ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó preocupado el semidiós, preocupado al ver a los demás jóvenes reunirse en el interior del lugar.

-No lo vas a creer.- Hizo una pausa para recuperar la respiración.- Desapareció el árbol de Navidad, junto con todos los adornos del campamento.- Aquello parecía absurdo, así que Percy se apresuró para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que su amigo le informó. Efectivamente, el espacio dispuesto para el gigante árbol hecho por los hijos de Deméter, ninfas del bosque y sátiros, estaba vacío.

-Esto nunca había pasado ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel como para querer robarnos la Navidad?- Se preguntó Annabeth, intentando darle una respuesta lógica al asunto.

El misterio continuó por los días siguientes. Quirón, convenció a sus estudiantes de que el espíritu navideño no podía irse con el árbol, así que intentaron recuperarse de su pérdida y continuar con los preparativos para la cena que darían en Noche Buena. Los hijos de Apolo cantaban villancicos para contagiar a todo el campamento de un ánimo festivo, con la esperanza de que los dioses los escucharan y poder recuperar sus cosas. Entonces, en una de aquellas noches, los jóvenes semidioses, interrumpieron sus actividades para ver cruzar el cielo una especie de objeto a gran velocidad, algunos imaginaron que se trataría de Apolo, pero al verlo con mayor precisión se dieron cuenta que era una moto de nieve salpicando polvo celeste por los costados.

-¿Ese es… Santa Claus?- Aventuró Percy dubitativamente. Nunca había creído realmente en su existencia, pero siendo el hijo de un dios, sabía que cualquier mito era posible.

-Claro que no. No seas tonto.- Respondió Annabeth que se encontraba a su lado, por supuesto, observando el vehículo aproximarse. –Es Hermes.-

-¿Hermes?-

-Sí. Él es quien se encarga realmente de repartir los regalos en todo el mundo en esta fecha. Santa es sólo un nombre que le dieron las personas del común y crearon toda esa fantasía del hombre gordo con traje rojo en un trineo halado por renos. Supongo que eso es lo que la niebla les hace ver.- Se encogió de hombros, sin estar muy segura de aquella hipótesis.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Jackson lo comprendió de pronto. Tenía lógica que fuera Hermes quien recorriera el mundo entregando regalos, después de todo era el Dios de los Mensajeros, y ahora parecía que venía a atender sus plegarias y darles su obsequio de Navidad por adelantado. Pero cuando la moto-nieve estaba cerca de la tierra, un objeto oscuro la impactó y tras una explosión, el vehículo se fue abajo como un cometa hasta chocar contra el suelo y un segundo impacto retumbó en todo el valle. Rápidamente, los mestizos fueron al rescate y encontraron en el bosque al dios herido con los restos de su motocicleta _ride side_ en llamas ahora.

-Llévenlo a la Gran Cabaña, rápido.- Ordenó Quirón, y los jóvenes obedecieron sin perder tiempo. Una vez adentro, le dieron néctar y ambrosía, la medicina mágica para que se recuperara, tenía una de sus piernas quemada de fuego griego, al igual que su brazo derecho.

-Por Hades, creo que alcancé a ver a Cántalo llegando por nosotros.- Decía George, en medio del shock.

-Fue tu culpa, lo desconcentraste.- Acusó Martha.

-¿Mi culpa? Nos golpearon por tu lado.-

-Estábamos del mismo lado, genio.-

-Por Zeus, pueden callarse.- Se quejó Diosnisio, fastidiado por la discusión de las serpientes.

-Descansen, chicos.- Ordenó Hermes con voz apacible y sus ayudantes volvieron a ser de plata.

-Hermes ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Percy, ingresando a la habitación flanqueado por Annabeht y Grover. -¿Qué sucedió allá arriba?-

-Hola, Percy. No te preocupes, estaré bien.- Aseguró, pero su postura en la silla de ruedas de Quirón parecía decir lo contrario. –Algo me atacó pero no sabemos aún qué fue.-

-Un grupo de campistas fue a inspeccionar el lugar de donde pareció provenir el proyectil.- Informó el centauro, con la frustración y preocupación reflejadas en su rostro. –Cando tengamos noticias te diré. Esperen afuera.- Los chicos salieron de la Cabaña y se sentaron en el porche a la espera de respuestas.

-Debemos hacer algo.- Comentó Percy, frustrado por querer aydar a Hermes, pero sin saber cómo. No soportaba la idea de que el autor del atentado contra el dios quedara impune. –Sólo podemos esperar al grupo que salió como lo dijo Quirón. –No sabemos qué o quién lo hizo.-

-Yo sí.- Intervino una voz familiar y todos se giraron para ver a Nico DiAngelo, hijo de Hades, a un extremo de la Casa. –Fue Luke Castellan.- Aquella acusación aunque factible, era difícil de creer.

-¿Luke? Pero él está muerto, yo vi cuando se llevaron su cuerpo. Es imposible.- Repuso Percy, acercándose a su amigo.

-Puede parecer imposible, pero no lo es. Yo lo vi, y él también fue quien robó su árbol de Navidad.- Era extraña la presencia de su amigo, que lucía más lúgrube que antes, ni le habían escuchado llegar. Annabeth, frunció el ceño, algo ofendida por la denuncia.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Suena como algo que Luke haría, pero ¿cómo pudo desde el Inframundo y por qué?-

-Aprovechó que mi papá no estaba en casa la noche del Solsticio y escapó con un perro del infierno. Me di cuenta cuando sentí su ausencia, y puedo asegurar que fue una bola de sombra lo que golpeó a Hermes.-

-Esto es increíble, después de todo lo sucedido, Luke sigue haciendo de las suyas. –Masculló la hija de Atenea, decepcionada por el comportamiento del rubio, aún después de muerto.

-Hay personas que nunca cambian.- Apostó Percy. –Tenemos que decirle a Quirón, esto es grave.-

-De hecho, hay algo más grave.- Anunció Nico. –Si Hermes no se recupera no podrá repartir los regalos y el mundo entero se quedará sin Navidad.-

-Pero falta 24 horas para que sea Noche Buena.- Replicó Percy. –Para entonces, estará bien.-

-No, para entonces ya será tarde.- Sentenció Annabeth.- América es el último continente en celebrar la Navidad, pero en el oriente, en un par de horas será 25 de diciembre.- El rostro de los semidioses dibujó la complejidad del asunto y comprendieron que sí había algo que ellos podían hacer.

-Muy bien, hablaremos con Quirón, le informaremos lo que pasa y nosotros entregaremos los regalos.- Decidió Percy, levantándose para entrar de nuevo a la Gran Cabaña.

-Percy, eso es un trabajo muy duro.- Previno el sátiro.

-Grover, no voy a permitir que Luke nos quite la Navidad, ni a nosotros ni al resto del mundo.- Replicó el hijo de Poseidón, resuelto a actuar e irrumpió una vez más en la Casa.

-Quirón, Luke fue quien atacó a Hermes, escapó del Inframundo durante el Solsticio; Nico lo vio.- Comenzó Percy, al reunirse con los adultos.- Sabemos que si Hermes no parte ahora mismo no habrá Navidad, así que nosotros estamos dispuestos hacer el trabajo.- El Centauro no dudaba de la valentía y capacidades de los héroes, y en el fondo esperaba algo así de ellos, los conocía muy bien. El Dios Mensajero meditó la idea por unos momentos y confió que los chicos podían ayudar.

-Necesitarán un transporte y es una tarea contrarreloj.- Advirtió Hermes.

-Lo sabemos, ya tengo un plan.- Repuso la hija de Atenea, haciendo honor a su descendencia, con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios. Tomaron un carruaje de la Cabaña 11, uno de los usados comúnmente para las carreras en el campamento y uno de los más rápidos; añadieron un grupo de pegasos para halar el "trineo" por los aires; para complementar la puesta en escena, las hijas de afrodita, les dieron a los héroes gorros rojos con blanco.

-Ustedes pueden hacerlo, en cuanto pueda me les uniré.- Prometió Hermes, observando a los semidioses desde la silla de ruedas. Quirón les dio algunas instrucciones y Dionisio los despachó con prisa, quería que llegara pronto la Navidad para festejar. Annabeth se sostuvo con fuerza cando Percy, sacudió las riendas de los pegasos y éstos se echaron a correr, gracias a la magia de Hermes, el trineo se elevó con una velocidad increíble. Nico, no viajó con ellos, pues tenía otra misión: Encontrar a Luke.

Percy, y Annabeth, emprendieron la marcha, recorriendo todo el oriente del planeta enviando los regalos que estaban en la lista de Hermes. El hijo de Poseidón, conducía el trineo construido en el campamento y la hija de Atenea, administraba la entrega desde su Tablet, y con algunos clics, ordenaba el envío mágico hacia su remitente. Tal como lo predijo Hermes, era un trabajo arduo, ya que eran demasiadas entregas y parecía que el tiempo no les alcanzaba. Por otro lado, con la habilidad de conectarse con los no vivos, Nico logró encontrar a Luke. El joven héroe de la profecía, se hallaba solo en un rincón del Inframundo con el gigante can a su lado.

-Con que aquí te escondes.- Habló el hijo de Hades, apareciendo a un par de metros del rubio y éste se le hizo frente sin ningún atisbo de temor.

-¿Te enviaron a buscarme? Supongo que ya se enteraron de lo que hice.- Replicó sin arrepentimiento.

-Es una suerte que sea yo quien te encuentre y no mi padre. Pero cuando se entere, no dudará en encadenarte al Tártaro.- Espetó Nico, molesto por la arrogancia de Luke. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Por qué? Para darle por fin una lección a Hermes. A diferencia de los demás niños, como tú, viví sintiéndome huérfano, mi padre me abandonó con la loca de mi madre. Odio esta fecha, ella siempre adornaba toda la casa y permanecía toda la Noche Buena despierta, esperándolo, diciendo que a medianoche llegaría y nos traería muchos obsequios, luego se desesperaba y empezaba con sus horribles ataques, yo no podía dormir, a veces entraba a mi cuarto gritando "ya está aquí", pero no había nadie; otras veces, en la mañana amanecía más loca por la falta de sueño y era cuando debía encerrarme en el armario para que no me encontrara. Me dolía ver cómo cada año se ilusionaba con verlo pero él jamás llegó, y yo era quien sufría las consecuencias, no estuvo para ella ni para mí, pero para el resto del mundo sí lo estaba. –Su voz se quebró y pasó la mano por las comisuras de los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas se salieran. -Ahora que he muerto, es peor. Lo que hice se lo merece, no es justo que todos esos malditos mestizos sean felices, cuando una vez más todos se olvidaron de mí, quien les salvó la vida, a quien prometieron que todo sería diferente.-

Nico, sintió un nudo en su garganta, a pesar de que no había sido de la misma forma que Luke, él también en su vida sintió más de una vez ser abandonado por su padre, y tuvo la sabiduría de no arremeter contra el hijo de Hermes, porque era sincero. -Lo siento, Luke…- Dudó en acercarse para consolar al rubio. –Creo que tienes razón, pero hay otra forma de lograr las cosas. No te vuelvas a fugar, regresaré tan pronto como pueda, todo irá mejor, cree en los milagros de la Navidad.- Sonrió tratando de reconfortar a Castellan, pero éste sólo se limitó a girar los ojos, en una clara muestra de escepticismo.

Luke permaneció en el Inframundo mientras Nico se ausentó, no quería siquiera pensar en las cosas que tendría en mente aquel extraño chico. Esperaba que su plan hubiera dado frutos, y eso creía ya que el hijo de Hades no mencionó nada más sobre aquel tema en su corta charla. Con un semblante frío observaba los demás muertos que permanecían en los campos de Asfódelos sin rumbo fijo, al igual que ellos, Luke no tenía sentencia aún, pero lo más probable es que fuera enviado al Tártaro, por lo menos eso creía después de sus actos en los últimos días. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí sentado en esa tierra infértil y oscura, cuando de pronto un resplandor se acercó a velocidad extraordinaria, por instinto se puso en pie, pero en sus piernas sintió un cosquilleo como si fueran a temblar ¿Sería posible lo que veía? Tal vez una coincidencia. Se cruzó de brazos en cuanto el resplandor se acercó tomando forma y formó una postura rígida cuando Hermes se materializó por completo frente a él. Hacía tantos años que no le veía, parecía no haber cambiado, aunque había sido sólo una vez en su vida que vio a su padre le recordaba muy bien. Además su caduceo le delataba. El dios se había recuperado de sus heridas y sintió que era hora de sanar unas más profundas e importantes.

-Hola, hijo.- Saludó con cautela, conocía a Luke y no había necesidad de preguntar para saber que le estaba odiando. –Lamento..

-Cállate. No soy tu hijo ¿qué haces aquí?- Interrumpió el rubio a su padre.

-Vine a hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches. Por favor.– Aguardó una respuesta del semidiós. –Dirás que es muy tarde, pero Nico me convenció de que no era así.-

-Ese infeliz…- Masculló Luke. –Sí lo es. Ya estoy muerto, por si no lo sabías.- Espetó con acidez en su voz.

-Luke, vengo a pedirte que me perdones. Sé que merezco todo tu rencor y quizá que volaras mi moto de nieve, pero la humanidad no. No te ensañes con ellos, cuando la culpa es mía por no estar contigo. Pero sabes que no podemos y eso me duele. Necesito que sepas cuánto sufrí al saber que tu destino se cumplió a pesar de la situación, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, porque lograste tomar una buena decisión al final, lo que hiciste fue realmente heroico.-

-No me digas. Agradeces porque te conviene, sabes que de haber seguido con el plan estarías muerto tú y yo no.-

-No es así, hijo. No sabes que eres mi hijo favorito, y es porque no te he podido demostrar lo mucho que te amo, porque sí hay gente que te ama, pero no es tarde para ello.-

-Nunca te importé, no quiero escuchar más tus excusas y disculpas. Estoy muerto y morí en vano, ninguno de ustedes le importó mi sacrificio.- Elevó la voz y esta vez no se guardó las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Luke, déjame mostrarte que no es así, y te juro por el Estigio, que serás tan reconocido como Hércules o Aquiles.- Sonrió noblemente esperando por una contestación de parte de su hijo, pero éste no dijo nada, sólo le miró con la amargura en sus ojos. El hijo de Hermes, no creía en su padre, ni en la promesa de ningún otro dios o mestizo. Había perdido la fe en absolutamente todo. –Sé que no confías en mí, pero yo sí confío en ti, por eso tengo una misión para ti.- Aquella revelación rompió con la estatua en la que parecía haberse convertido Luke, exponiendo la sorpresa en sus facciones.

-¿Una misión?- Repitió confundido. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Así es.- Comenzó el dios. –Con tu golpe, quedé incapacitado por unas horas y tu plan de dejar sin Navidad a todo el mundo parecía dar resultado, pero Annabeth y Percy se ofrecieron hacer el trabajo en un carruaje improvisado. Sin embargo, ha sido muy difícil para ellos, con el tiempo en su contra y el clima. Es un trabajo que sólo puede hacerlo el Mensajero de los dioses… o su hijo.- Agregó dejando la idea al aire esperando que su descendiente entendiera el mensaje; y por supuesto que lo hizo, la boca de Luke formó una pequeña 'o' y entrecerró los ojos dudando de la propuesta que insinuaba su padre.

-No voy ayudar a Percy, ni a ti ¿Cuál es el truco?- Cuestionó con desconfianza.

-No hay truco. Quizá una recompensa.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar explicando su oferta. –Si aceptas ayudarme, podrás salir del Inframundo, no reencarnarás ni revivirás, podrás ser inmortal y vivir en el Olimpo como los grandes héroes y demás dioses menores. Y si lo deseas, también me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo, en la empresa hay mucho por hacer y, George y Martha no dan abasto.-

-¿Cómo harás para que eso se cumpla? No tienes el poder suficiente como para sacarme de aquí. –Inquirió Luke, buscando alguna grieta al plan de su padre.

-Ya hablé con Zeus. Los dioses le dieron esa oferta a Percy cuando todo terminó, ¿sabías? Pero en vista de lo que sucedió después, intenté convencerlo de que eras tú quien merecía estar arriba con nosotros. Derrotaste a Cronos y te sacrificaste por el mundo mortal y divino. Así que aceptó, si demostrabas un verdadero cambio, y ésta es tu oportunidad. Demuéstrales a todos que eres un héroe y mereces el respeto y reconocimiento justo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Le darás a tu padre una oportunidad?- Le miró con súplica, pero sin perder la sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Luke, lo meditó por unos momentos. Era una oferta tentadora, era todo lo que siempre deseó, pero temía que fuera una trampa sólo para que ayudara de nuevo al Olimpo y volvieran a ser egoístas cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Tus amigos se perdieron en una tormenta y te necesitan.- Insistió Hermes. –Puedes ir con Martha y George.- Y el rubio se desarmó finalmente ante tal oferta. ¿En realidad su padre estaría dispuesto a darle parte de su poder? Tentado estuvo de aceptar y ¿usarlo contra él? No. Hermes tenía razón, era hora de demostrar que podía ser confiable, que podía ser un héroe real.

-No necesito de ese par de neuróticos, puedo hacerlo sin ellos.- Aceptó esbozando finalmente una sonrisa a su progenitor, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, más amplia que lo normal.

-Pero no dejaré que vayas desprotegido. Sé que te gustan de estas… -Sacó una caja que contenía un par de zapatillas aladas nuevas. –Y esto también.- Dio dos palmadas y apareció entre la niebla una armadura de plata, con un caduceo tallado en el centro. –Vamos. Póntela.- Le animó y el chico le obedeció con cautela. En cuanto la prenda estuvo sujeta a él, de la espalda se desplegaron dos alas similares a las de las zapatillas, pero en tamaño familiar.

-Wow… esto es…- El semidiós, se quedó sin palabras, maravillado por la armadura.

-Útil si deseas volar a la velocidad de la luz.- Respondió el Dios encogiéndose de hombros y ambos se sonrieron en complicidad.

Era como decía Nico: un milagro navideño. Se despidieron con un fraternal abrazo y Hermes le envió con el apoyo de sus serpientes-asistentes hacia el lugar exacto donde los hijos de Atenea y Poseidón le necesitaban. Los semidioses, se encontraban atascados en una montaña entre los Alpes Suizos, luchando entre una tormenta de nieve, sintiéndose frustrados al no lograr su trabajo.

-¿Hermes?- Se preguntó Percy, al ver una figura acercarse a ellos entre los innumerables copos de nieve que impedían la visibilidad completa y se arremolinaban en el aire.

-Oh, no puede ser.- Se quejó Annabeth al descubrir de quien se trataba, y un mar de sentimientos encontrados la invadieron. Podría alegrarse de verle de no ser que por su culpa estaba empapada y tratando de rescatar la Navidad que él se robó.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- Aventuró Luke, flotando en el aire, batiendo las alas como un ángel, haciendo que la nieve se dispersara. En su rostro una sonrisa amable, típica de él, pero no había ningún toque de maldad en ella.

-¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste? ¿No te bastó con atentar contra tu padre?- Exclamó Percy sacando su espada y poniéndose en modo de defensa.

-Hey, tranquilo.- Replicó el rubio levantando las manos en señal de paz. –Vine ayudar a mis primos favoritos, Hermes me envió porque ustedes son unos ineptos, no se ofendan; pero como él dice, este un trabajo que sólo uno de sus hijos puede hacer, así que…- Sin decir más, aterrizó con gracia y se acercó a ellos.

-Ni creas que te dejaremos el trineo, no podrás engañarnos con ese cuento. Deja esos pegasos.- Advirtió Annabeth dispuesta a luchar también, pero el hijo de Hermes soltó una sonora risa.

-Annie, estoy diciendo la verdad.- Caminó hacia ellos despacio pero firme. –Sé que los he traicionado muchas veces, pero hablé con mi padre e hicimos las paces. ¿No me creen? Tan sólo vean lo que me regaló, esta armadura y unas zapatillas nuevas. –Expuso su indumentaria y el sello del dios estaba ahí como garantía de las palabras de Luke.

-Parece ser honesto.- Comentó la hija de Atenea y su novio le observó buscando algún indicio de engaño, pero había conocido en el pasado el lado bueno del semidiós, en su lecho de muerte y podía asegurar que en su mirada reflejaba la misma sinceridad con la que una vez le pidió confiar en él.

-De acuerdo.- Decidió aún con prudencia, y no guardó su espada mientras su primo subía al trineo.

–Estos chicos encontrarán el camino a casa.- Dijo soltando las riendas de los pegasos a gran velocidad y tras palmearlos en los costados, los animales corrieron y en unos metros tomaron vuelo para perderse entre la nieve.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Exclamó Annabeth sorprendida por el acto del rubio.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de aquí en adelante. ¿No hay gorro de esos para mí?- Preguntó el héroe de la Profecía, en tono de broma mientras tomaba las riendas del carruaje con sus manos. –No importa, sujétense fuerte, chicos.- Anunció y las alas en su espalda se desplegaron, revolotearon con fuerza sacudiendo la nieve a su alrededor y empujó el trineo hacia adelante, sus pies se movieron a tal velocidad que parecía sólo un borrón. Percy y Annabeth cayeron contra el asiento cuando el carruaje arrancó ligeramente. Sorprendidos vieron como Luke se fue elevando hasta sobre pasar las nubes.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tenemos muchos regalos por repartir!- Gritó en medio del esfuerzo físico y sus primos, aun atónitos por el cambio de personalidad de Luke, salieron de su embeleso para ponerse manos a la obra. Era increíble cómo el hijo de Hermes, se estaba comportando tan gentilmente y le atribuyeron el hecho a un milagro de los dioses. Poco a poco, los semidioses recorrieron el este de Europa, luego América desde el sur al norte, finalmente, con unos minutos de retraso, lograron sobrevolar Nueva York en medio de la Noche Buena.

La última parada fue en el campamento Half-blood. Ante la mirada y los aplausos de los campistas, los tres héroes aterrizaron en el lugar. Luke se desplomó al detenerse, estaba exhausto y sentía sus brazos entumecidos por el esfuerzo físico de ese día. Quirón lo recibió al igual que sus antiguos amigos y le dieron de beber néctar para recuperarse. Despertó en la enfermería, con su armadura aún puesta y sus primos al lado de la cama.

-Feliz Navidad, Luke.- Desearon uno tras otro con una sonrisa cálida.

-Feliz Navidad, chicos.- Respondió el hijo de Hermes con la misma fraternidad, y se intentó sentar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Quiso saber Percy ayudándole a acomodarse en la cama.

-Bien, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.- Bromeó y estiró sus músculos.

-Luke, queremos agradecerte por lo que hiciste, por nosotros y por el mundo. Quirón nos contó lo sucedido con Hermes y nos alegra que se lleven bien ahora, además de que tendrás una cabaña en las tierras del Olimpo.- Comentó Annabeth, orgullosa de su amigo. –Te lo mereces.-

-Gracias. Lamento todo el daño que les hice en el pasado, espero podamos ser una familia nuevamente.- Confesó Castellan.

-No hemos dejado ser familia, Luke. Siempre estaremos juntos.- Prometió la rubia acariciando su hombro. En ese momento, entró Quirón por la habitación.

-Luke, me alegra verte levantado muchacho. Agradecemos lo que hiciste por todos, y me gustaría tenerte de nuevo aquí pero tu padre te quiere con él y parece que no puede esperar porque ya está el bus del campamento aguardando por ti.- Soltó una leve risa el Centauro y lo acompañó a la salida junto con los demás semidioses. –Cuídate mucho, y Feliz Navidad.- Ofreció su mano en despedida y como gesto amigable.

-Tú también, Quirón. Feliz Navidad.- Estrechó la mano del Centauro y se despidió de Annabeth, Percy y demás campistas a su alrededor, antes de subir al bus que lo llevaría al Empire State, donde su nuevo hogar lo esperaba en el piso 600.


End file.
